


Playing Pretend

by Lokis_Little_Kitten



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Matantei Loki Ragnarok | Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Brat, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/F, FemaleLoki, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Protective Loki (Marvel), bdsmbrat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Little_Kitten/pseuds/Lokis_Little_Kitten
Summary: Clementine is living in New York when the disaster strikes. A close friend betrays her. A drastic change of character follows. Her friends notice and quickly start to worry about her. Clementine was dead-set on keeping all control. When Loki met her, however, she couldn't be fooled by Clementine's little cherade.
Relationships: Loki/OC
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel read list





	1. Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is in their female form in this story

"Whatever are you attending tonight," Abby asks while they walk through the park. Clementine was a promising critique for any performed arts. She would often rate Broadway Musicals, Movies, and on the rare occasion new clubs. It was an absolute blessing of a job as it gave you many brilliant opportunities. Clementine can't help but laugh. "I don't have any previous engagements as of now. Why are you asking?"

Clementine rarely had free evenings nowadays. If this did happen to be the case it would often follow by a workday. Abby was rather fond of taking Clementine out with the other girls. Because of this issue, it had become a rare occasion for Abby's penitence.

Lately, it hadn't been as private as it had been before the events three months ago. Before the previous events, the girls would come together at least once a fortnight. They would watch movies, talk about whatever was on their mind and eat lots of good food. This changed along with Clementine's personality. Instead of their intimate nights in Clementine would take them to rather fancy clubs.

Their opportunities to talk were often cut short and drowned out by booming music. it comforted Clementine. If others couldn't hear her she wouldn't be able to overshare since she had an unfortunate aptitude to do so. She only wanted to have fun. She needed her thoughts to drown out.

After what happened with Jordan... she didn't want to talk to anyone. She wanted to lose herself and drown everything else out, nothing else. Only thinking of the name already put a twist in her stomach. Her muscles tensed up and her mood changed.

"We haven't come together in such a long time now, I hoped you would be down for a girl's night," Abby asked with a shy smile. Clementine looked at her friend.

Abby had red curls that shaped her pale face. She had a lot of freckles dotted across her nose and forehead. She had sparkling blue eyes and a nice smile. She was about as tall as Clementine but with more curves. Clementine always adored her beauty.

"I don't know," Clementine replied with sincerity laced in her voice. As much as she loved her friends, this frightened her. She felt her heartbeat pick up a pace.

"I know I have been disappointing you lately with my absence but I..." Clementine didn't dare finish her sentence. She didn't feel comfortable opening up like that.

"Clementine," Abby said as she grabbed her hand, "you have not disappointed me or anyone else. We miss you, that is all." Abby looks worried.

She had seen a great change in Clementine after Jordan left. Clementine used to be kind, gentle, and never worried much about control. She was romantic, always dreaming of someone that would sweep her off her feet. Where ass she would never have a one-night stand it was now becoming normal.

She also wasn't one looking for control. She would go with the flow and see whatever the outcome would be. She was the light of the party where you couldn't help but look at her. She never failed to make new friends, wherever she went. It came so very natural to her.

Most of this had vanished now. No one but Clementine knew exactly what happened between her and Jordan. One day she was her usual self and the next she had become a different person.

She was quiet that day.

She was sat at the corner of the couch and stared ahead of her. She looked so tired and sad. Her eyes had looked red and puffy. She had deep bags under her eyes. No one got out of her what happened until mere hours later. She started to cry and told them that Jordan and she were no longer friends. She didn't get into it any further and left minutes later. From that day one Abby only saw glimpses of her old friend.

She was now much quieter and reserved for strangers. She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore as she once did. She didn't even allow her own friends to see her in any kind of vulnerable state anymore.

It pained Abby to see her friend like that and wished she knew how to help her, but how could she if she wasn't even let in.

"I need more time Abby, I'm sorry. I won't be joining you tonight." Clementine wished she could put her fear aside again and have a good evening with her friends. Right now, she did not feel ready yet. 

Abby squeezed her hand and together they finished their rounds through the park. Once they were about to part ways Abby assured once more Clementine could always talk to her. They hugged and went home.

Once Clementine arrived in her flat she sat down on her couch. She felt the tears sting in her eyes. She didn't want to push her friends away like this but couldn't help it. She needed safety, right now, to recover from the last betrayal. Right now she needed to be in control and needed to be alone.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek thinking of the events from three months ago. Jordan had turned on her. They hadn't met that long ago but had become very close within weeks. They knew each other very well, or so Clementine thought and could share anything.

Then, Jordan had a change of heart. The two had gotten into a disagreement that should have been easy to resolve. Jordan didn't want to resolve anything. She had let out a tangent of irritations and angry remarks that she had never spoken about before.

She had called Clementine a burden and an attention seeker. Clementine was always insecure about how sensitive she was. She was always nervous to burden her friends but Jordan would be the first to say she would never be such a thing.

The thought of the conversation that had gone down made Clementine tremble in panic. She had been having panic attacks for the past few months but they were getting even worse now. Her teeth started to shudder and the same words Jordan had said to her kept repeating.

Her breathing became rapid and soon she started to dissociate. it took her a long time to calm down again. Once she did Clementine was in quite a state. She felt terrible and wanted to drown everything out, so she did.

She got ready to go out, alone and anonymous. She wore a skin-hugging black dress with a bold red lip. She made her green eyes pop with eyeliner and mascara. She had tight her long brown waves in a bun. She looked dangerous and beautiful. Exactly how she wanted to feel.

She went out not much later to a gay club downtown. She didn't come here very often but she was fond of it. It was always so full of people and the music was so loud she couldn't hear herself think.

Once she was in she grabbed a drink and chucked it before making her way to the dance floor. She pushed past a lot of dancing people. Luckily she had quite a slim physique and wasn't too tall which allowed her to do so.

She danced for a few songs when a rather shy-looking girl caught her eye. Clementine made her way to the girl through the crows with ease. Not for a moment, she took her eyes off of her.

Once she was close enough she put her lips near her ear. "Well hello there," she spoke loud enough that only the girl could hear her. The girl licked her lips which grabbed Clementine's attention.

She put her hands on the stranger's hips and started to dance with her. Clementine became a little bolder once the first song ended and pulled the girl against her. She didn't complain and put her arms around Clementine's neck.

Their faces were so close noses touched on occasion. Clementine could feel the warm breath on her lips. She couldn't resist much longer. She kissed the girl with eagerness. Their lips moved in a sloppy rhythm as both women were under the influence.

Clementine started to kiss down the girl's neck and even started to suck in the crook of her shoulder. She took a quick glance up to find another woman staring at her.

This one wasn't anything like the girl in her arms now. She looked strong and confident. She was wearing a green dress that complimented her raven black hair. Her eyes locked with Clementine's for a second. The green orbs made Clementine uncomfortable because of the intensity.

Clementine pulled away from the girl and took her hand. She moved her through the crowd with that same ease and pulled her into the bathroom. She pulled the girl close and brushed the shell of her ear with her lips.

"I thought we needed a bit more privacy," Clementine then whispered. The girl nodded as she tried to keep breathing. Clementine took that as a yes and dragged her into one of the cubicles.

As soon as she locked the door Clementine pushed the girl against the wall. Lips smashed together as hands began to fondle. Clementine pulled the girl's dress up to her hips and dipped her hand in the girl's knickers. A gasp comes from the girl's mouth as Clementine started to massage her lips.

Clementine smiled and kissed her price again. She worked the girl up well and soon had her cum on her fingers.

"Good girl," Clementine whispered in her ear, "now my turn." Before the girl could give a proper response Clementine pushed her down to her knees. She pulled her dress up and her knickers down. Once this was in order she grabbed the girl's head and pushed it towards her dripping wet cunt.

To Clementine's delight, she didn't struggle and started to ravish her. At some point, Clementine had to grab the wall of the cubicle to keep herself standing. She still had her hand in the blonde hair of the girl and kept her close to her core. She too then reached her high. Once both women had calmed down they were quick to clean up, share a last kiss and leave the bathroom.

Clementine made herself disappear in the crowd. She walked in the opposite direction of the girl she had fucked in the bathroom. It made her feel powerful and in control. Feeling she had been craving as of late.

She made her way outside for some fresh air and calmed down from her flush a little more. She asked someone outside for a cigarette. She didn't smoke usually but was now craving one.

She had only taken a few pulls from the cigarette when the same woman that had stared her down came out. Clementine tried to ignore her as much as possible.

The woman didn't interest her much. She wasn't her type and wasn't in the mood for small talk. The woman came to stand right in front of her to her displeasure.

"Yes," Clementine asked as she blew smoke in the woman's face. The woman only chuckled and smiled.

"Smoking kills, you know," the woman speaks as she takes the cigarette from her fingers. Clementine frowns at the rude action. The woman then proceeds to take a pull from it herself and blow it into Clementine's face.

"Very convincing," Clementine sighed. She then tried to take the cigarette for herself again. The woman didn't let her by holding the cigarette high up.

"Give it back," Clementine urged with a note of frustration in her voice. The woman took another drag from it and chuckled.

"What, are you going to make me?" She laughed and put the cigarette on her lips again.

Clementine rolled her eyes and gave up on getting it back. The only thing she wanted now was to lose the woman.

"What do you want from me anyway?" Clementine leaned against the fence behind her. The lady in front of her pulled another cigarette from her pocket and handed it to her. Clementine put it between her teeth and looked through her pockets for a lighter. Before she was able to find one the woman already held one near the smoke. Once it was lit Clementine took some puffs from it. 

"I only wanted to converse for a second," she smiled. Clementine looked the woman up and down once more. She was rather beautiful. 

Her skin was like porcelain and her hair black as the feathers of a raven. She was quite tall for a woman, at least 5 foot 9, and an athletic build. Her eyes were as piercing as they had been inside. 

"Converse is a big word for a drunken night," Clementine replied and took a drag. She blows the smoke into the cold night air. 

"Could be yes. It seemed you don't need many words," she replied with a sharp tongue. Clementine decided to be bold at that moment. 

The woman was wearing a leather black jacket over her green dress. Clementine took the side in hand and pulled the woman a little closer. 

"Did you hope for a similar treatment," Clementine asked with a sultry voice. The woman in front of her laid her hands on Clementine's hips and got a little closer too. 

"You wanna play cat and mouse, hm," the lady replied as she lowered her face to Clementine's. She chuckled a bit and looked up with a defiant gaze. 

"Depends, who is the cat and who the mouse?" Their faces came even closer and their noses touched. 

"Come back to my place and find out," the woman purred. Clementine smiled and pressed her lips against the woman's for a brief second. 

"You tease," the woman growled and kissed her back with force. Clementine gasped for air once they pulled apart. 

"Let me grab my coat and I will be back." She pulled away from the woman and made her way inside. She grabbed her coat in a rush and hurried back out. Once there the woman had already hailed a taxi and opened the door for her. 

"Good girl," Clementine praised her catch for that night as she came to sit next to her. She pulled up her brows and pulled Clementine close. She devoured her lips in a rough manner and pushed her against the back door. 

The lady called her address to the driver who was eager to start driving. The woman then proceeds her busy work with Clementine. The taxi ride is quite passionate and soon they arrive at the stranger's flat. She and Clementine rush inside and into the elevator. 

Once inside, Clementine pushes the lady against the wall. Clementine kissed the woman for a short moment before starting to kiss down her neck. She hooked her hands under the leather jacket and pushed it down her shoulders. 

As soon as the elevator opened the woman almost dragged Clementine into her flat. They rushed to the bedroom while they intertwined in a hungry kiss. 

Once Clementine spots the bed she pushes the woman onto and crawls over the woman. Clementine's hands roamed to the back of the woman's dress and pulled down the zipper.

"What's your name," Clementine gasped as she pulled the dress down. 

"Loki." 

"Clementine." 

Loki also pushed the jacket off of Clementine and then pulled down the dress zipper. Clementine sat up and pulled the dress off. She threw it to a corner in the room. 

She looked down at her price and smiled. Loki too admired the girl on top of her. She hooked her fingers around Clementine's thighs and rubbed them. Loki pulls her down to her and kisses her as she slides her hands up to her back. 

Loki hooks her legs around Clementine's and grabs her shoulders. She then rolls them over in a fluent motion. As soon as she got Clementine on her back she grabbed her wrists and put them above her head. 

She hovered her face right above Clementine's. "Okay little mouse, let's play." Clementine stared at Loki in shock for a second. This was not how she wanted this to go. 

She pulled on her wrists but Loki's grip was much too tight. She tried her hardest to wiggle away but she couldn't manage. 

"Let go," she grunted as she pushed her heels into the sheets. She tried to escape Loki in a different way. Loki chuckled a bit but did let her go. 

"Whatever is wrong, cutie," Loki chuckles. She found the resistance of the girl below her quite cute. She was already suspicious that she would try to put up a fight.

Clementine sits up and folded her arms across her stomach. "I'm not cute," she replied as she laid her hand on Loki's chest. She walked her fingers up to her neck and then grabbed Loki's throat. Clementine pushed her back into the bed and crawled on top of her. 

She kept her hand on the throat as her other one sneaked into the string Loki was wearing. She roamed her fingers over Loki's lips to tease her. 

Loki let her do what she wanted for a moment and moved her hips. Clementine kissed her with eagerness. Loki kissed her back to deepen the kiss. Loki grabbed at Clementine's underwear and pushed it off the girl's body. 

She does have to admit that Clementine has some skilled fingers. They rubbed her in the perfect speed and pressure. Loki raised her knee up and pressed against Clementine's core. A soft gasp fell from her lips as she felt the pressure. Loki chuckled and then resumed the kiss. Clementine had to move her hand from Loki's neck to next to her head. She was losing her balance but would put too much pressure on loki's neck if she kept her hand there. 

Clementine also started to move her hips against Loki's knee. She did not seese her hand movements to Loki's delight. Loki moved her hips and knee in a steady rhythm. 

She soon noticed that Clementine's movements became more rigid as she was near her climax. That's when Loki took her chance. She grabbed Clementine's neck in return and pulled away her knee. 

Clementine's eyes shot open and looked down on Loki. She in return sat up and in a swift motion pulled clementine on her lap. She grabbed the girls wrist and put those behind her back. 

Before Clementine could say anything Loki had her hand between the girls legs. She starts to rub her clit in a fast pace and also inserted some fingers. Clementine could only gasp as it felt great. Loki knew what she was doing. 

Clementine started to move her hips in a quick movement. Her breathing became heavy as she was nearing her high again. 

Loki put some extra pressure on her neck as she sped up her fingers. Clementine whimpered as she was getting even closer. It felt so good she almost forgot she wasn't in control. 

"Good girl," Loki smirked as she had Clementine dancing on her fingers, "are you going to cumb for me." She felt her clamp down on her fingers for a second. Loki leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked and nibbled for a while but as she did Clementine pulled on her wrists. She made an obvious attempt on regaining control. 

"No," Loki growled as she pulled on her wrists, "you're mine now." A loud moan came from Clementine's lips. She laid her head on Loki's shoulder as it felt too heavy to keep up. She was drowning in her pleasure. She was getting so close now. 

It only took Loki a few more seconds to make her cum. Clementine called out Loki's name as her body stiffened. Loki kept working her through the orgasm but softened her movements. 

Loki then moved her hand from Clementine's wrists to her waist. She also removed her fingers from her cunt to her leg. While the poor girl was still coming down Loki flipped them again. 

As soon as she had her on her back Loki grabbed Clementine's wrists and pushed those above her head. Once Clementine became aware of what happened again she pulled on her hands trying to get free. 

"Let go darling, let me take control over you," Loki whispered with her face rather close to Clementine's. Loki then positioned her cunt over Clementine's and started to move. It was not her favourite position but it would do now that she still had the girl subdued. Clementine did seem to enjoy it to her delight. 

Clementine had rarely been in this position. She never reached an orgasm this way so she tried to avoid it. But with Loki it felt quite good. 

She was a bit upset by how Loki was dominating her. She was in such a vulnerable position now, exactly where she did not want to be. 

It did feel very good. The way she finally did not have to be aware of everything going on. She could focus on pleasure and nothing more. Lose herself in it. 

The way Loki was holding her down put her at ease in a strange way. The stress of having to make every decision was gone, for once. It felt delightful, but also frightening. 

She did not have more time to ponder about it. Loki's movements were becoming more rapid. It was clear she was nearing her own orgasm. 

Clementine herself was also getting very close. She had started to move her hips along with Loki which made her pleasure even better. 

"Such a good girl," Loki panted while leaning down. She kissed Clementine's neck up to her ear. Once there she took the earlobe in her mouth and started to suck. Clementine could only gasp as it felt, for some reason, great. 

When Loki pulled away again and looked down on her price. Clementine looked exquisite. She could only gasp and whimper as the pleasure kept building. Her hands were still above her head but she had stopped her struggle. She was true and well subdued. She was beautiful. 

"Such a good girl for me," Loki grinned from above her, "are you going to cum for me again." Clementine gasped as she was nearing her orgasm. She thought she had lost the ability to speak. 

"Ye- ah- yes," she whimpered mere seconds before she came hard. Her legs trembled and she gasped for air. She had rarely had such a good orgasm, let alone in this position. 

Loki looked down on the girl. She was gorgeous. She looked so helpless and as she shook from the orgasm. Seeing her lost in pleasure was enough to push Loki over the edge too. She groaned as she came while still moving her hips. 

Once she started to come down from her high she immediately let go of Clementine's wrists and rolled off of her. The girl looked completely lost in her pleasure so Loki put her into bed. She did grab a large shirt she put Clementine in. 

Loki was extra gentle as she pulled the blankets over the exhausted girl. Clementine was already starting to fall asleep. Loki put on a nightgown as well and then joined her.


	2. Chapter 2 | Big decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after their endeavours and have to decide how to go on. Loki is determined to get to know Clementine more and so takes her along on a date.

Loki stared down at the girl. She was still asleep even though it was well into the morning. Loki had already showered, gotten dressed and made breakfast for the both of them. 

Despite her efforts, she didn't mind that Clementine wasn't awake yet. She looked quite darling in the large bed. Somewhere during the night she had rolled onto her stomach. Her hair was all tousled and spread over the pillows.   
She had been rough with the blankets, they had become quite a mess. Her dainty feet were sticking out from under the covers but were far from reaching the end of the bed. She also had grabbed some of the duvet and hugged it like a stuffed animal. It was quite endearing. 

Loki had taken some of an interest in Clementine. The way she seduced the girl yesterday but how easy it had been to subdue her. She showed to have a fighting spirit but it seemed she craved it to let go of control.   
She wondered what caused her to behave in such a way. It didn't suit her at all, trying to be dominant. It looked like a child playing pretend to her. Loki wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, her or herself. 

Loki sat down next to her on the bed and ran a hand down her spine. She almost didn't react but a slight groan.   
"I know how enticing sleep can be, but it is well in the morning. I made breakfast and it would be a shame if you let it go cold," Loki mused. She kept running her hand across Clementine's spine.   
She did lift up her head now. She mumbled something inaudible and turned to her back.   
Her eyes were still droopy as they darted across the room. It was obvious that it wasn't the first time she woke up in a stranger's bed. She sat up and stretched before rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand. Loki thought the youthful effort endearing but kept it to herself. She wasn't sure at all how Clementine was to react to the events of last night. 

"Good morning," Loki then smiled. Clementine only now seemed to notice the woman next to her. She blinked and looked around again before replying.   
"Good morning..." She ran a hand through her tangled hair and yawned. It took her a little while to restore the memories from the previous night.   
When she did so her mouth went dry. How had she dared to let a woman take control of her. She didn't mean to ever let this happen again. 

She looked at Loki and scrambled away from her. She stumbled off the bed and looked down. To her relief she was wearing something at least.   
Loki stayed on the bed and looked at Clementine with a calm expression. She noticed the panic in her face. A reaction that was unfortunate but not unsurprising.   
"We," Clementine mumbled as she pointed between herself and Loki. "I made a mistake." Loki raised her eyebrows at this remark. 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. I shouldn't have let you... Let it-" 

Clementine was in obvious distress so Loki stood up and walked towards the door. Clementine followed her every movement. "Why don't we discuss this over breakfast." Loki holds out her arm directing to the living quarters. Clementine left the bedroom with Loki on her heels.   
Once Clementine entered the kitchen she remarked on the breakfast on the dining table. The table was set like a dinner would take place that very evening.   
Loki sat down at the head of the table. Loki showed Clementine where to sit with a simple gesture to her right. She sat down next but did not dare to look up at Loki. 

"May I ask why you concluded our actions last night were a mistake?" Loki had her eyes trained on Clementine. She could feel them burn into her.   
"I-" she started but seemed unable to continue the sentence. She swallowed and looked down on the breakfast. It was some simple fruits with yoghurt. Thinking of her actions last night made her stomach turn and her appetite sease. 

"You seemed to enjoy the endeavors from last night, what makes you regret it now?" Loki could see the red flush creep up on Clementine's cheeks. She was quite pleased she had made that happen.   
"It is not that I didn't enjoy it nor that I didn't appreciate the efforts... I just..." Clementine couldn't say the words. She felt so very embarrassed. How was she going to explain this. She was rather submissive both in sexual relations and social ones. She couldn't stand this side of her anymore. She didn't want to be that person anymore.   
"Are you disappointed," Loki asked as she tried to repress a grin. "You made such desperate efforts to be on top, to dominate... Yet they were in vain. You seemed to rather enjoy submitting once you let go of your pretend game."   
Clementine looked up in shock. How had Loki been able to read her so very well. She was not even able to put it to words herself most of the time. How had a stranger figured it out with such ease?

Loki her expression softened as she looked at the distress written across her face. She took Clementine's chin between her fingers. She made her look up in a simple movement.   
"There is nothing wrong with craving subjugation. Do not feel embarrassed or disappointed about it. You have no reason to play this idle game of pretend." Loki's tone was firm yet gentle. She tried to get through to the girl without scaring her.   
No matter the efforts made, Clementine started to feel rage build up in her chest. She hated this. A stranger she met the night before had figured her out with such ease. It was not fair! 

"You do not know the slightest thing about me! How dare you imply such a thing," Clementine roared. She felt exposed and vulnerable. She needed the control back. She stood up from her chair, folded her arms and looked down on the woman. Loki too, raised up from her seat to even out with Clementine.   
"You did not actually think you could keep that game up? Darling, I saw how you relished when I took control over your mind and body. From the moment I saw you I figured out your little charade." 

Clementine's breathing got heavy as she looked at the woman in front of her. She did not want to be here anymore. How dare she expect any kind of behaviour from her. Loki doesn't even know her and yet.   
She stood up from her chair and marched towards the bedroom. She went looking for her clothes. She ended up finding her bra only in the corner of the room. She looked around for her dress. She wanted to go home. 

"Your dress is still in the washer," Loki spoke as she walked in. Clementine looked up in a disheveled state. She swallowed and only stood for a moment. How was she going to get home now? She didn't want to stay here any longer but couldn't go without something decent to wear. Now what could she do?   
Loki looked at the poor girl. She looked completely lost. Her eyes were darting across the room. Her body looked tense and alert. It only confused Loki further. This girl was like a puzzle to her but she didn't have the picture from the box. 

"You can't tell someone you made a mistake by having sex and then run off," Loki said in a pressing tone. She meant that. Loki wouldn't say Clementine hurt her feelings but she was quite offended. "The least you can do is tell me why."   
Clementine was quite taken aback by this. She hadn't thought about how her statement would have come over. She felt even more foolish now.   
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to upset you. I didn't intent to get into the position I was in-" 

"Beneath me, you mean?" 

Clementine looked up a little shocked. It wasn't what she wanted to say but it was not ontrue. Nonetheless, Loki did not have to know that.   
"I meant in the flat of a stranger," Clementine corrected Loki with some force in her voice. Loki raised up her brows. She could tell Clementine was lying but didn't comment on it.   
"Let me take you on a date then?" The words had left Loki's mouth before she could even consider them. She did find herself agreeing to it. She wanted to take this girl on a date. She wanted more puzzle pieces to create the picture. 

"What," Clementine asked. She felt stunned. Did this woman she had only met yesterday evening ask her out? She was so confused. There was no good reason why Loki would want that.   
"Let me take you on a date," Loki repeats with a grin. Clementine looked so puzzled that it was both adorable and saddening at the same time.   
"We don't know each other, why would you want that?" Clementine plopped down on the bed and crossed her arm. She tried to remember how she got into this situation again.   
"Unless someone misinformed me, I thought that the point of a first date is to get to know each other," Lokie replied. She got an unamused look from Clementine in return. 

"You don't have to take me on a date because I made you feel guilty."

Loki closed in on Clementine and looked down on her. She trained her eyes to the girl before her. She took Clementine' s chin in her hand and forced her to look back at her.   
"I find you to be interesting," she spoke, "let me take you on a date." She pressed every word to be extra clear.   
Clementine took a deep breath and sighed. She wasn't going to get rid of this woman with ease. 

"Fine. Take me on a date." 

Loki was a little stunned with how easy that went. She would have expected that she would need to push a little more. Yet, there they were. 

"Good. Saturday evening at 6 Eleven Madison Park," Loki mused and let go of her chin. Right after she said so she turned around and walked towards the laundry room.   
The grabbed the dress from atop of the dryer and walked back into the bedroom. Loki held up the dress that Clementine grabbed without question.   
Loki left the room for a moment to let her guest get changed. When she walked out in the little black number Loki held up her phone fishing for a different kind of number.   
They exchanged their contacts in case something would change. Or in the case that Clementine would not show. 

Clementine went home as fast as she could. She was rather surprised to find out she was in Manhattan. She even passed the Avengers Compound on her way to the subway. It was almost an hour to travel back home.   
Once she got there she took a good long shower and spent the rest of her day in sweats. She watched some series online and ordered food in for dinner.

How had she let this happen? She did not want to make any new acquaintances. No matter how stunning, confident and good in bed they were.   
She wanted to kick herself. How could she have been so stupid. She should have recognised how dominant this woman would be from the get go. Everything about her screamed assertive.   
Not like herself. Loki called in playing pretend, a game of make-believe. She wasn't wrong and Clementine was well aware.   
This wasn't her until a few weeks back. It was a conscious decision she had made at the time. She wanted to be in control. 

Yet, she also didn't. She could always feel it, the stress of having to make all the decisions. There was a constant tension in her back and in her jaw. She always had to be aware of everything. She was always looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn't miss anything.   
Everything someone said to her, Clementine would dissect it. She always suspected a lie.   
It was tiring. She wanted to let go and relax. She wanted someone to take care of her, for once. She wanted to let someone take control, but how could she? She didn't want to get hurt again. 

Her mind wandered back to the previous night with Loki. She had felt so careless, even if it was only for a short moment. She had to admit that she was yearning for that freedom again.   
Tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Her mind felt like a busy highway full of thoughts.   
Out of pure instinct she wanted to reach for her phone and call Abby but stopped herself. She had better things to do, for sure, than listen to her endless whining.   
Clementine put her phone away again and cried in her pillows. It felt like forever until she managed to stop. She cleaned up a little and went to sleep. She had to attend a screening the next day and needed to do some reading for it. She hoped she would be able to sleep.


End file.
